The Story Of Miya
by Darksyngr
Summary: About a mysterious kunoichi and her adventures
1. Chapter 1

Cloaked in the shadows of their surroundings three young shinobi moved through the massive trees as silently as darkness itself. They moved quickly with a single purpose, to escape. They were haggard and worn, but none thought to stop and risk capture. It had been half a day, and night was almost over since the three escaped the prison they had none all their lives.

Their only thought was to reach The Valley of the End in hopes of escaping the full power of Orochimaru and his followers.

The leader, a young male in his late teens, scanned his surroundings as he moved. He was quickly calculating all the variables in attempt to ensure his companions survival.

"How many do you think are after us?" the yoiungest, a petite female with messy blond hair, asked.

"Couldn't get a full visual, but I counted six about an hour back."

"I can't wait till we're out of this pisshole, first thing I'm doing is taking a long bath and ordering at least 5 bowls of ramen," the girl stated wystfully.

"You and your damn ramen,"her companion responded in exaspiration, "do you ever think of anything else?"

"Shut the hell up, it's not my fault your sense of taste is as dull as your wits."

"Say that again when we get out of here and we'll see who's dull!"

Before the girl could make another retort the leader interjected in a soft voice, "We are almost there. Stay focused."

"How close?"

"No more than an hour, now keep quiet."

The two fell back into silence lost in their own thoughts.

The hour passed unchallenged as the three passed out of the sound country and unnoticed into the Fire Country. None were willing to slow down, however, preferring to stick to the safer side of caution. They all knew Orochimaru all too well to think to do anything else. It wasn't until they saw the glimmer of night lights of a village did they slow their pace. It was then the girl's toe caught a jutting branch sending her tumbling from the trees. With lightning speed the eldest ninja changed his trajectory landing on the ground just in time to catch the female.

"Damn, Miya, it's a wonder how you ever became a ninja," the boy said landing deftly beside them.

Struggling out of her saviors arms, "And I've wondered much the same about you with that IQ of boar, but you don't hear me making an issue of it, do you?" she responded tersly.

Letting Miya go, Yota took stock of their surroundings ignoring the fight breaking out behind him. It did seem that they had eluded capture, and with relative ease. It bothered him, but they were in the Fire Country so they could relax a little. Orochimaru would not dare send a large number after them now, and a small group he was sure they could handle. Hearing the fight heating up to a violent level he also thought it would be a good idea to rest for all their sake. The fighting and running had taken a toll on all of them and nerves were strained.

"We'll rest here," Yota stated in his trademark quiet tone that had the two younger shinobi almost standing at attention.

"I'd prefer a bed with the village just a short distance, ya know?" Miya huffed which earned a slap to the back of the head by Masa.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!?"

"Could you be any more ungrateful?" Masa hissed.

"I was just saying... sheesh," but Miya didn't offer anymore complaint as she selected a soft patch for her make-shift bed.

She used her pack to lean on while she surveyed her companions. Yota sama had been her team leader for as long as she could remember and Masa her teammate. She had never let either particularly close to her but they were the closest thing she had to a family. Miya felt a small tug at her heart knowing soon tthey were all going to go their seperate ways. She quickly shook it off. Not that it mattered. They had their own countries, own families, own paths to follow. It wasn't like she really cared all that much anyway. She was better off alone she told herself.

"Hey Yota sama, where are you gonna go when we go our seperate ways?" she asked, "Do you have family?"

Yota remained silent for a long moment that Miya didn't think he'd answer.

"I had family in the Rain Country"

"My grandparents live in the Hidden Sand Village... I plan to go there," Masa volunteered.

Miya just looked at her hands slightly envious.

"What about you, Miya chan?" Masa asked.

Miya suddenly found something under her nail that kept her attention while she fought to find an answer.

"Nope, no family... no village", she responded with false cheer, "which means I'm free to go where I please and make my own destiny."

Miya fell back resting her head on her hands as she gazed up at the night sky.

"I think I want to go to the Leaf Village. I heard there is a ramen shop there that is unparrelled. I want to go see for myself, ya know."

Hearing the snorts from her companions Miya just smiled and closed her eyes. Yeah, that's right, she would make her own destiny. She would become one of the greatest shinobi anyone has ever known. She'd never be a victim again. That was her last thought as sleep took her.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several weeks since Miya had parted ways with Yota and Masa. She had yet to travel to the Leaf Village like she had planned. One excuse or another Miya found to remain at the town Otafuku Gai. Part of her hoped that her companions would change their minds and return for her. As each day passed with no sign of her friends Miya felt her heart sink just a little, but Miya's resolve would not let her dwell on it. Instead Miya occupied herself by taking on jobs as a nin for hire. Most were small jobs, but they paid her expenses and kept her skills honed. Her current mission Miya found herself trailing an odd white haired man in his mid fifties. Her employers claimed that he was Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sanin, but by the looks of him and his habits Miya couldn't figure the rumors to be credible. She had spent the last two days trailing him from one house of ill-repute to the next. It was becoming quite bothersome and Miya itched for action. She was never good at intel missions, and she could imagine Masa's characteristic slap upside her head for her rashness for rushing into a situation. Miya swore if she had to endure another advance from one of the buxom harlots she was going to wipe the floor with the white-haired pervert's face.

"Hey, preety lil' thing, you need another drink?" asked a scantly clad waitress that had sidled up to Miya's table. Miya simple glowered at her target making silent promises of torture and death. "No," she said with gritted teeth. He was sitting a few tables down amid several of the girls who worked the establishment. He was laughing loudly and drinking copious amounts of sake. Miya couldn't help but find it hard to believe this creepo was anywhere in the league of Orochimaru.

Finally, just when Miya was about to start breaking random objects over Jiraiya's head he stood and staggered out of the bar with two of the girls on each arm. She waited a beat before throwing a tip on the table and followed Jiraiya out the door. Left on the chair were her kunai.

As she weaved through the busy streets maintaining a visual on her target Miya began to wonder if the money was worth this brand of torture. It would be so much easier to pound his head into the ground, right? Maybe she could tell her employers that she fought him to get a measure of his ninja skills. She grinned widely at her clever little excuse. At that moment she noticed Jiraiya had stopped. Realizing she had moved in too close Miya darted into the shadows to watch the ridiculous scene playing out in front of her. The drunken pervert was being yelled at by a blond haired boy approximately her own age. He was standing in front of Jiraiya arms folded and legs spread like he could act as a wall to keep Jiraiya from moving forward. The girl's had a look of disappointment as they watched their meal ticket slip through their fingers. Miya could hear the old pervert laugh uncomfortably as he scratched his head in obvious embarrassment. Miya wished she could get close enough to hear what was being said, but she couldn't risk being seen. The kid was a new variable that she had not expected.

Miya watched as the old man and boy moved outside the town borders into the wilderness beyond. It did not slip her attention that Jiraiya no longer seemed intoxicated. Interesting she thought as she followed them. Maybe now she was getting somewhere.

"See, Masa... I can be patient, "she whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Miya watched the boy attempt to follow Jiraiya's instructions on how to master a jutsu called Rasengan. The instructions were simple, yet vague, as most were when concerning jutsu training. Miya had no trouble following what Jiraiya was saying, but it seemed the boy, Jiraiya called Naruto, was having trouble grasping the instructions. She watched as he repetively tried to form the intricate ball of chakra. Eventually he gave up trying on his own and summoned a shadow clone to assist him.

While he struggled to gather chakra in his hand with the use of a shadow clone, which Miya thought was really cool, she noticed that Jiraiya slipped off into the trees. She knew she should follow the old pervert, but from the direction he was heading she knew he was probably going to peep on the girls bathing in the nearby hotsprings. Besides, something about the boy intrigued her. She couldn't place her finger on it but he seemed familiar to her. Instead, she decided to stay in the trees and observe Naruto's progress. As she watched, she mentally stored what she herself learned about the technique. It was a difficult jutsu, she could tell. It required a great deal of focus and power. She wasn't lacking in either area, so had confidence she could learn it with ease. Naruto, however, seemed to lack the necessary focus. She was impressed by the clever way he overcame his short-coming.

After several hours Miya's mind wandered back to the subject of her mission. She had to figure out a way to successfully gather intel on Jiraiya. Obviously, following him wasn't going to get her anywhere... at least not within an acceptable time frame. She couldn't confront him, not if he really was one of the Legendary Sanin. She had to come up with a plan.

She watched Naruto bury the fully formed Rasengan in the side of a tree causing it to explode. She nearly fell from her perch more from shock of its power rather than the force. She really had to try it out soon, she thought. Then the idea popped in her head. It was a brilliant idea and was surprised at herself for not thinking of it sooner.

She opened her senses to her surroundings and scanned the area for any signs of the pervert. When she was sure he was no where around she activated a technique that allowed her to negate soundwaves in her immediate vicinity. Once in place Miya snuck up behind the very distracted and tired Naruto. As she got within striking range Miya reached for her kunai... and felt empty space. Her pouch wasn't there! As her mind raced in panicked circles trying to figure out what to do next Naruto turned. Miya found herself nose to nose with the boy. they were so close she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. His blue eyes widened with shock as he realized she wasn't his sensai.

'kuso!' Miya's mind screamed as she stared back at him, hand frozen over where her kunai should be.

Naruto jumped back to put some distance between himself and the strange girl. Pointing dramatically at Miya, in typical Naruto fashion, "Who the hell are YOU!?" He yelled waving his extended arm.

Miya didn't respond, her mind still reeling with shock she just stared at him. She desperately tried to remember where she had left her kunai. If Yota sempai had still been around she wouldn't be in this mess right now, she thought with self-disgust. She was always forgetting stuff or misplacing things.

Naruto began to get impatient when the female didn't respond. She just stood there looking at him with a blank expression on her face. He wondered if she was retarded or something. As his initial shock wore off he realized she wasn't going to move, so he took the opportunity to observe her. She stood about half a head shorter than him, and by her style of dress he determined she must be a konoichi. Her jacket resembled his except for the hoodie and that it was red where his was orange. He could see the traditional netted undershirt peeking out at the neck line, forearms where the sleeves were pushed up, and waistline where the jacket stopped. Her hair was blond much like his with red tips and it was sticking out in several directions from the hood of her jacket. He could also see a forehead protector on her brow but her hair hid the village symbol. The pants, also red, were bound from mid calf down, disappearing into her sandals. Her pants were low on her hips, lower than he had ever seen on a girl... he... he... could see her bellybutton and several inches below. It made his face burn, and he was sure his face had turned at least three shades of red.

Embarrassed, naruto began yelling at the kunoichi again, "And why the hell are you dressed like that!?! What kind of ninja are you anyway?!"

When he still didn't get a response he became exasperated and decided to use a tried and true ninja technique... he approached her and furiously waved his hand in front of her face, "Hello! Anyone home?!"

During this whole time Miya was searching her memory and had finally remembered where she had left her kunai.

Relieved, she abruptly turned waving her hand at the boy, "Nevermind," she said as she walked away.

It was Naruto's turn to stare blankly as he watched her disappear into the woods.

Naruto's eye twitched, _'........ how... who... that was completely rude!' _Naruto thought,_ 'How dare she interrupt his training and then just walk away after all that?'_

"Hey!" he shouted as he took off after her.

"You can't just sneak up on a guy like that and just say 'nevermind'! What's wrong with you?!"

Miya wasn't sure if she should just knock the brat out or keep walking, remained silent. He was, after all, being far too loud and may attract the attention of Jiraiya. Before she could decide one way or another Naruto jumped in front of her blocking her path.

"Hey, i'm talking to you, Baka Onna!"

Miya stopped, her eyes narrowing at the insult. Using the advice Jiraiya gave Naruto, and her own observations Miya began to form a heavily concentrated ball of Chakra in her right hand.

"What did you just call me, you little hine daikon?" Miya asked in a low voice.

Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he watched the Rasengan forming in her hand. How did she...?

"No one. No one calls me that, " she said, " EXCEPT MASA-C!!!" she yelled as she quicker than the eye called see rushed the brat ready to plant the Rasengan in his face.

Naruto quickly recovered from his shock in favor of survival as he dodged the blow. He could feel the sheer power of the chakra as it made contact with an object. He soon realized it was the tree that was behind where he was standing as he felt the splinters inbed in his flesh.

_'Holy Shit!' _Naruto thought as he spun around to form his own attack.

He quickly formed the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu, saying, "So, you wanna play rough? FINE, I'll show you the power of the future Hokage of the Leaf Village... _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_"

He put out his right hand as one of the clones rotated his hands above forming the shape of his own Rasengan.

A sadistic grin spread across Miya's face, "Oh, entertain me, please," her voice oozed with vicious amusement.

naruto balked at her words, a sweatdrop sliding down his cheek.

_'Who the hell was this bitch?' _he thought with the beginnings of worry.

Miya just stood there absolutely still, looking very much at ease as she gazed up into the trees, almost looking bored. She waited for him to attack. The only visible sign of her emotional state was the angry emerald green burn of her chakra.

Naruto paused, second guessing himself. Her chakra was green! What the hell could that mean?

One thought crossed his mind, _'Where the fuck was Jiraiya?!'_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto didn't have much time to consider his options. Even though the girl was still as a statue, he had enough experience to know that looks could be deceiving. He had to figure out what he was going to do without Jiraiya around to help him, and he had to do it quick. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't think of anything at the moment, but one thing was certain. Naruto Uzumaki never backed down from a fight.

He narrowed his eyes with determination, "she may be a better ninja than me, but..."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I won't lose to a Loser like you!"

Miya blinked, taken aback by his exclamation. Did he really just say that? Who did this kid think he was? Hell, she snuck up on him with ease, and now he thinks he can take her on? Miya was almost certain Naruto must have been dropped on his head one too many times.

Before she could think of anything to say, five of Naruto's clones rushed her. Two came in low on either side of her, one straight on, another from behind, and the last from above. Miya's movements were fluid and effortless as she deflected and side stepped the attacks. She easily slid past each of Naruto's blows, her hands moved with wicked speed slapping his wrists out of the way before his punches could land, her legs moved in quick and powerful sideward blows that was rivaled only by the speed of her hands. Her body moved with the grace of a dancer and the deadly precision of a sharpened blade, and within the span of a breath she had sent the clones up in a cloud of smoke.

As Naruto moved in he couldn't help but compare her speed to Sasuke. Using the smoke as cover to get in close with a newly formed Rasengan in his hand, Naruto swung his arm around toward her face. Miya arched backward as his hand passed mere inches from her forehead. The sheer power of the Rasengan's charge blew back her hood revealing her face and the symbol on her forehead protector.

Naruto's shock was absolute. The symbol was that of a musical note from the Hidden Sound Village. Then his thoughts turned to Sasuke; she knew where he was!

Miya rubbed her nose still feeling the tingle of the deadly chakra that had passed in front of her face. That was a close call.

"Where is he?!" Naruto had her collar clenched in his fists, and was lifting her so his face was mere inches from hers.

"You know you almost actually hit me with that thing," she said, with her hand still on her nose. Miya didn't seem at all concerned with her situation, even as Naruto's eyes turned red.

"Where... is... he?" Naruto growled, repeating himself.

She tilted her head to the side sizing him up with one eye, her curiosity aroused.

"Where is who?"

"Where is Sasuke?! Where are you keeping him?" Naruto all but screamed as he pulled her off the ground more till she was on the tip of her toes.

She had absolutely no idea what this kid was talking about and contemplated messing with him a little, but she knew the sounds of the fight would have Jiraiya arriving any minute.

"I don't know who you are talking about, but you need to let me go now," she responded as she grabbed onto Naruto's forearms. She used her chakra to cause his muscles to spasm and effectively releasing her. Miya quickly moved out of arms reach.

"We're going to have to finish this some other time, kid, I have some other matters to attend to.

As she spoke Naruto's face suddenly turned to a wicked grin as he looked past her.

She knew immediately the reason for the sudden change in Naruto.

"Ah, damn, " she thought before her world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiraiya knelt over the girl he just knocked out. He was uncharacteristically solemn as he gently swept aside her bangs from her face. Jiraiya looked at her forehead protector that now bore a jagged scorch mark across it's center. Jiraiya swore under his breath.

"Why were you two fighting, Naruto?" He asked still trying to make sense of it all; finding Miya still alive, and wearing Orochimaru's symbol.

"Well... um... she... I," Naruto scratched his head trying to come up with an answer. How was he supposed to explain that the fight started over him calling her a stupid woman? Instead, he grasped onto one detail and responded, "She used the Rasengan on me!"

Jiraiya's reaction wasn't what Naruto was expecting.

"She did, did she?" A soft smile spread across Jiraiya's face, "Were you trying to come home to us, Miya-chan?" he asked the unconscious girl as he lifted her of the ground.

"Come home?!" Naruto yelled understanding the turn of events less and less, "What the hell are you talk about, Pervy Sage?! What's going on... who is she?!"

Jiraiya began to walk back to the village, "I'll explain when we get to the hotel. It's a long story."

Dreams of the Past

The man was wearing black slacks and little else. His hard disciplined body glistened with sweat, and his blond hair was plastered to his face as he worked on his technique with relentless determination. Any woman who happened upon such a scene would have likely swooned at the sight. However, to the four year old girl watching from behind the tree his sex appeal held no interest. All she knew was that he was a giant of a man (to her four year old eyes), and the best ninja in all the five countries. At least that was her opinion.

The little girl looked up to him like he were a golden god, and as she watched the ball of chakra form in his hand her beliefs were only re-affirmed.

Moments passed when he finally stopped to rest. As he sat down on a nearby rock he spoke,

"Miya chan, what are you doing hiding back there? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Knowing that she was discovered there was no point in hiding anymore so she stepped out and boldly approached the Hokage.

"School's boring, and I already know how to do everything they're teaching," she complained hoping her plight would soften him so he'd let her stay. Unable to meet his gaze Miya kicked a pebble with her toe.

She didn't see his eye's dancing with amusement as she gave her excuse, much to his relief. He knew he had to be stern with her.

"Have you now?"

Seeing a lecture coming Miya climbed onto the Hokage's lap and gave him the most pitiful look she could muster, "It's true! besides the other kids pick on me! Can I please stay here with you today, Hokage-san?" she begged using his proper title, "I promise to be quiet, and I won't miss school for a WHOLE month!"

The young hokage began to shake a little, his control steadily slipping.

"A whole month, huh?"

She nodded emphatically, "Umhum, a whole month... straight."

"And how do you suppose your father would feel about that?"

Miya's eyes grew wide with horror at the thought of her father finding out that she had skipped school... again.

"Two months then?!" she cried out wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his side. "Please don't tell papa, he'll be ssoooo mad!"

The Hokage slapped his hand over his face, and held it there. He desperately tried to regain his composer as his laughter threatened to escape. "She really knew how to work a grown-up," he thought.

When he pulled his hand away he was composed again. He took Miya and placed her on the ground before him.

"I will make you a deal, Miya-chan, " he said injecting a stern tone in his voice.

A deal meant evading trouble, so Miya shook her head in eager agreement.

"You can stay with me today and I won't tell on you, BUT, you have to promise to never skip school again, and train really hard with me today."

Miya's stomach flip-flopped. That was like the worst deal ever! However, she worshipped him, and he was going to let her stay; that had to count for something.

"Ok! Deal!" she finally agreed her smile lighting up her whole face.

"So... what was that technique you were doing, Uncle?"

Minato finally allowed himself to smile, "I call it the Rasengan."


End file.
